


Midnight Snacks

by DangerDoctor



Category: 2ptalia - Fandom, Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M, Oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-10
Updated: 2018-05-10
Packaged: 2019-05-04 23:37:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14604237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DangerDoctor/pseuds/DangerDoctor
Summary: A really short oneshot involving a vending machine and Oreos. Veggie Burgers/ veggieburgers / idk what people call 1p america x 2p america anymore lol.





	Midnight Snacks

Allan was… currently… trying. Watching a Youtube tutorial video and trying to replicate the action, to no avail. He’d put the money in.

It was 12:17am. 

He was trying to… just… it worked so well in the Youtube video! No, he didn’t want an error, he just… he now had spent three dollars instead of one. God.

“A bit to the right, and hit it on the left.” A voice echoed from behind him, and Allan nearly cut his arm off in the vending machine as he jumped. “You move your arm to the right and hit the machine with your open fist on the left. That’s how you get the sensor to go off and get another for free.” 

There was a man standing in a big hoodie and jeans with a pair of blue converse, wearing thin-rimmed glasses below his blond hair. He tossed Allan a dollar bill. “Use this.”

Allan blinked up at him and nodded, following the man’s instructions and, in fact, getting two for the price of one. “How’d you do that?” Allan asked, gathering his five snacks out of the machine and tossing one to the other man, who fumbled before ultimately catching it.

“I always do. It’s about time - 12:30’s when I usually come down here for some Oreo bites. They’re good, and I always keep some fresh milk in the fridge to dunk them in.” Allan nodded, opening the bag of Oreos and eating one of them. “Well, thanks, man. You can help yourself to as many of these as you like, ….” A blank for the other to fill in with -  
“Alfred, and thanks. You?”

“Allan. You live up on the fourth floor? Haven’t seen you around much.”

“Yeah, fourth floor. It’s a mess. I never want to walk down except at times like this, when my stomach ultimately decides I need Oreos.”

“Good plan.”

“Obviously. You want some milk? It’s in my fridge, I - I know it’s a bit of a walk, but-”

“Hell yea, Alfie. I’m totally down for your milk.”


End file.
